Legends:Combinação da Força
*Combinação Jedi *Combinação de combate |alinhamento = Lado luminoso da Força |praticantes = *Jorus C'baoth *Kyp Durron *Corran Horn *Tenel Ka *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Lowbacca *Madurrin *Todos os Jedi participantes do Time de ataque Myrkr *Danni Quee *Alema Rar *Saba Sebatyne *Tesar Sebatyne *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Anakin Solo *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Leia Organa Solo *Tahiri Veila *Wild Knights *Zekk |afiliação = Jedi }} '''Combinação da Força', também conhecida como Fusão Jedi ou Combinação de Batalha, foi uma técnica onde um número de usuários da Força juntam suas mentes em conjunto através da Força, juntando a força um do outro. Um refinamento da meditação de batalha, era conhecido pelos antigos Jedi, embora perigoso. Embora a meditação de batalha possa influenciar tanto os sensitivos à Força e a insensistivos de ambos os lados, Combinação da Força concentra-se na coordenação e melhoria dos sensitivos à Força do lado do usuário. Visão geral Porque o número de participantes sensitivos à Força em uma batalha de grande escala é geralmente muito menor do que os insensitivos, a demanda da Combinação da Força é menor do que a meditação a batalha como a fusão influencia um número menor de mentes conscientes. Como resultado, a acredita-se que a Combinação da Força como sendo relativamente mais fácil de dominar, como o número de praticantes de Combinação na Nova Ordem Jedi foi quase metade de todos os praticantes de Meditação de Batalha conhecidos da velha ordem. Jorus C'baoth a executou pelo menos oito vezes em sua vida. Anakin Solo a reconstruíu para a Nova Ordem Jedi durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, que permitiu aos Jedi lutarem contra o Yuuzhan Vong atuando como uma entidade única e poderosa. Sob a coordenação de Jacen Solo, Combinação da Força desempenhou um papel importante durante a Missão para Myrkr, aumentando a eficiência da equipe de ataque de Myrkr. Mais tarde, inspirado pelo lendário poder de Joruus C'baoth durante a campanha de Thrawn, Jaina Solo melhorou ainda mais a Combinação da Força em uma tática do esquadrão de caças usados em seu Esquadrão Sóis Gêmeos. Pouco depois, Madurrin aplicou a fusão em uma tática de coordenação interna do esquadrão, com Jacen e Luke Skywalker em breve ocupando tal cargo também. O uso prolongado desta técnica fará com que o os usuários iniciem a terminar a frase ou pensamentos do outro. Este poder também pode ser visto como uma forma de telepatia. Obi-Wan Kenobi advertiu que a Combinação da Força exige uma maestria de grande poder e profundidade na Força para criar um estado único das entidades sem matar ou destruir as mentes de todos os envolvidos. A desvantagem da Combinação da Força foi um dos elementos que levaram à Crise do Ninho Sombrio. O maior poder trazido pela Combinação da Força trabalha nos dois sentidos: enquanto a entidade poderia influenciar um grande número de mentes com muito mais poder, uma grande ferida na Força poderia subjugar os participantes da fusão quando eles receberam a dor através de seus sentidos melhorado. Se a dor foi causada pelas mentes que os participantes estavam fundindo, ele traria efeitos devastadores para os participantes, às vezes a tal ponto que os participantes perdem o controle de suas próprias mentes e tornam-se ignorante para outras ameaças. A maioria do participantes do lado luminoso puderam impedir que um único participante de escorregar para o lado sombrio. No entanto, se os participantes estavam divididos em fundir pensamentos e não conseguiam se concentrar para um objectivo comum, a fusão seria um passivo ao invés de um ativo. Aparições *''Outbound Flight'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' Fontes *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas e referências Veja também *Meditação de Batalha *Poderes da Força *Lado luminoso da Força Categoria:Poderes sensoriais Categoria:Poderes do lado luminoso